Alpha
by NewJesus
Summary: Pyrrha training Jaune into a better warrior drives Weiss envious, and she decides that she at least deserves to know of some of the techniques. Whether they are aware of her or not!


Weiss was walking through the darkened hallways of Beacon. Still happy with the memories of her recent date with her cool new boyfriend. Sure, the fact that he had forgotten his wallet had been a down point, but as he had put it:

"Did money really matter when accompanying a Schnee?"

Of course not! She could pay for the dinner. She could even pay for the cab fare, with what little change she had left in her purse

What did it matter to her?

When she rounded the next corner, she was abruptly brought back into the real world, as she noticed a flash of red standing out as a stark contrast to the grey walls around them. Recognizing the Spartan warrior she turned around, and hid herself in the hallway she had just come from

She was good friends with Pyrrha, but at this hour she would not allow anyone to assume anything

She took a quick peek to see if she was still there, and noticed that Pyrrha's head had slowly started to turn towards her. Weiss began to panic internally, but then from the opposite direction. A not so graceful blond character made his entrance, and hand in hand, they ran in the direction of the nearest of the many gardens, spread around the campus

Weiss knew what this meant

This character, Jaune, the Laughing stock of the entire academy, was due to another late night sparring session with the Mistral champion. The Scrawny loser could hardly manage anything on his own, but had somehow ended up with one of the strongest fighters in the entire academy, and instead of her doing what should come natural, ditching the loser, she was teaching him all her tricks. Weiss had even overheard Cardin complain about how their rooftop training sessions had gotten longer, and even noisier!

She was training him bigger, stronger and even giving him some real confidence. Replacing that horrible act he had used to introduce himself

It was unfair!

The strongest fighter was to be paired with the wisest mind

She had come to love her team, and would of course not trade any of them for anything in the world. But she still felt anger towards this obvious mistake

Why did the world have to be so unjust and unfair against those who strive for what is better?

Was there really nothing one could do about this inequality?

The silhouettes disappeared quickly from her eye sight, but she knew what to do. The solution lay clear before her. Tonight, she would also come to know the secrets of the amazon!

Weiss quickly followed them out through the archways

She was not the ninja of her team, but as expected from a huntress in training, she knew how to get around without being noticed. Quick and silent she followed them. She did not even take a second to admire the beautiful night. The sky was clear, the moon shined as bright as it ever could, enchanting everything in its dim light, making all colors fade into dark shades. Though she had often used this way as a shortcut to class, everything felt different as she strolled through it. A heavy aroma emanated from the many flowers growing along the small paths, and there was a silence so calming and peaceful it almost made her forget why she was there

Eventually she was led to a secluded area surrounded by thick bushes

It was just some trees on a bed of grass. A bench to relax and enjoy nature. There was even a small lamp giving off the perfect among of light if you wanted to see, without being seen

The perfect place if you wanted to train some goofy nobody into a knight

Weiss crept up behind one of the bushes. Getting ready to spy on some of those legendary moves that had secured Pyrrha's position as a champion. The ancient Mistralien techniques that have been passed down from warrior to warrior through centuries. Each generation improving on it, finding new ways to make it even more deadly and powerful

Apparently she was teaching him some wrestling moves

She could tell by the way he was grabbing her

She was not giving him much oppression though

She was hardly fighting back…

The terror of realization shock the very foundation of Weiss, as she saw him pushing her up against a three. Shoving their lips together with such a force, unsuitable for any kind of romance. She could only stutter as Pyrrha's only response was to take her hand to his blond locks, guiding him, deepening the kiss, nipping at his lip

No!

Weiss was screaming inside her head

Did they not care if anybody saw them?

What people might say if they even glimpsed this?

She wanted to run away. Not caring about who she disturbed, nor who saw her. But she could not. Her legs did not move, no matter how much she wanted them to

Had they suddenly gotten a will of their own?

Why was she being punished in such a cruel way?

She was frozen stiff

Forced to watch this...

This...

Jaune roughly tried to remove her armor, as if he just wanted to tear it of her. His eagerness amused her. She giggled at his clumsy yet powerful hands before placing her own arms around him, and then throwing him to the ground. This being the normal procedure for their training never ceased to delight her. She then slowly undid the straps on her back

Slowly revealing herself to him

Slowly revealing her athletic form to the moon rays, and the cool night air

Jaune, on the other hand, could not get his shirt off fast enough

Ugh, Weiss tried to remember that beautiful night, she had shared with Neptune. He had been so shy, and he would not even-

How could anyone enjoy this! She just stood above him, smiling, looking down on his toned abs, his solid muscles-

Damn, he sure had been working out

Pyrrha almost jumped on top of him when he tried to take of his pants. Ripping the trousers of him with the urgency of a beast before its prey. She could not wait any longer. The two forms embraced once again in a fiery kiss. Their hands exploring every inch of their well-formed bodies. Pyrrha's red lace lingerie and Jaune's black boxers being the only shred of decency they both still possessed

Soon Jaune's experienced hands would have dissolved that for one of them, and Pyrrha's lips would start descending down on his body. Biting his neck, licking his chest, caressing his abdomen

A shiver went through Weiss, as she saw her gripping the edge of his boxers

Pyrrha waits a second while looking at Jaune. Watching the lust creeping into his eyes, as his only desire becomes her, and the things he want to do to her, before slowly taking them of him

How could anyone walk around with such a thing?

How could anyone take all of that inside them?

It was at least twice as big as his-

The image of her cool boyfriend began to shatter, replaced by new forbidden fantasies. Subconsciously Weiss started to move her hands, and does not notice until they started to touch something wet. She pulls them away, trying to uphold what little dignity she still have left, but cannot help to linger

She tries to look away as Pyrrha bends her head down, slowly taking him in, slowly taking him deeper and deeper into her mouth. Her controlled motions in contrast to Jaune's shivers. His fingers digging into the grass, tearing it up in rhythm to his ragged breathing. Until Pyrrha finally pulls out, ending with a kiss on the head

For a short moment they simply enjoy the pleasure in silence. Jaune lets his head fall back into the soft green underlay, but soon feels the weight of a soft body covering his. She climbs on top of his torso, straddling him. Taking a moment to brush the hair from his brow, and look into his sapphire eyes. Before rising above him, and slowly taking him in

She bites her lip, but cannot avoid letting out a small shriek as she succumbs to the combination of pleasure and pain that comes from the entirety of him breaking in on her walls. Jaune does not hold back and lets out a loud groan

Weiss is again feeling the bitter sting of envy

But not in the same way as before in the halls, this time it is different

Once again, she finds her hands around the hem of her panties, but she can no longer resist. She looks at Jaune. After the initial shock has settled, he slowly begins thrusting. Weiss tries to imitate their movements but her fingers yearns to go faster

She is not the only one

"Jaune cut it! You know what I want"

"I know, but I want you to ask for it first, nicely"

Pyrrha leans forward. A playful smile adorning her lips. With the sweetest melody she can put into her voice, she asks. Just loud enough for Weiss to hear

"Jaune I want you to fuck me, hard, please"

"As you wish my goddess"

…Lewd…

These words, both their meaning, and the love that lies in them makes Pyrrha arch. Jaune sits up to embrace her, kissing her with a passion coming from deep within him. From the bushes only sloppy noises, and desperate gasp for air could be heard

How dare that Mistralian whore take him away from me?

Was it not me he originally wanted? Was it not me he came to first?

Anger and lust burned in Weiss stomach as she continued to stroke herself

Harder and harder, wishing for more, wishing for Pyrrha's pleasure

A short time afterwards Jaune is back on the ground, from another direct hit to the shoulders. Pyrrha on top of him laughing

Understanding the commando, he starts to thrust faster. His hands wandering up her body grabbing her thighs, her hips, feeling her lean yet full curves all the way up to her breast. When squeezing them Pyrrha throws her head back with an expression of ecstasy. Gripping him by his broad shoulders for balance, she rocks against him wanting more. His thrusting increasing, as she demands. The feeling of him throbbing against her inner sides drives her further and further into lust

Weiss may have been more inexperienced than some of her classmates, but she did knew some things about this

Sex was not supposed to last this long!

Sex was not supposed to be this rough!

Sex was not supposed to feel this good!

She could not keep her moans in any longer. She just hoped the couple would drown it out with their own breathless cries. She was nearing her own climax, and she could tell by the way Pyrrha had begun chanting Jaune's name that she was too, but Jaune would not let it end just yet. Holding her close, looking into her eyes, he readied himself, and with one kick from his feet he turned them around

Rolling them closer to where Weiss was trying to hide

"Jaune you animal!"

"...animal..." a quiet echo could be heard from the bushes but they were to engaged in their new position to notice

Enjoying being the one in charge for once, Jaune began to move with renewed vigor. Driving in as fast as he possible could, loving the sight of Pyrrha's elegant features squirming beneath him. They were both close, Pyrrha was just seconds away from drowning in exalted pleasure. Impatient for satisfaction she raised her legs to lock around him, providing a better grip for him. She clung her arms around his waist, making her nails claw along his back. Jaune used her stance to pound her even rougher, his hips undulating with as much force as he could muster. He made her yelp, moan, beg for his release, until he finally exceeded her limits

Pyrrha gave after, letting out a cry of pleasure as she reached her climax. He then subsequently came by the feeling of her clenching around him. Letting out a deep moan in return. Exhausted, he collapsed down into her arms

Weiss lay in silence, watching them. The orgasm flowing through her, the last images of her fantasy leaving her. The pleasure had been one of the greatest she had ever experienced. She looked at the way Jaune held her in his strong arms, how they just lay there, enjoying each other's presence. Seeing how tranquil Pyrrha was, nestled against his chest. Happy

Then she slowly moved her head

Weiss could she her own expression of horror mirrored in those Emerald eyes. Pyrrha looked back at her whiteout any other emotions than her sly smile. Then she slowly lowered her head and bit down on Jaune's shoulder, hard

"Ouch, Pyrrha! Why would you do that?"

Then she turned to him, softly whispering something in his ear

"…I love you too Pyrrha"

Looking back at Weiss, her smile never straying, she began to massage the mark on his back

For Weiss another new emotion began to form deep in her belly, an emotion more hurtful than anything she had ever experienced before


End file.
